The present invention relates to change tracking within editable files. More particularly, the present invention relates to automated viewable selectable change history manipulation.
An editable file may be displayed within a file editor executed by a computing device. Changes to the editable file are placed within a list of changes, sometimes referred to as a change history. The list of changes represents a sequential list of changes to the editable file. A user may instruct the file editor to undo changes sequentially in a reverse order from the order in which the changes were made and added to the list of changes.